


03: Mouth

by KaernkOfRivia



Series: Goretober 2016 [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Graphic Description of Corpses, M/M, goretober
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8180624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaernkOfRivia/pseuds/KaernkOfRivia
Summary: Esse é o mais leve até agora. Por algum motivo não consegui pensar em mais nada e sei que acabou saindo do que deveria, porque de Gore não tem nada, mas... Eu meio que gostei mesmo assim. lol





	

**Author's Note:**

> Esse é o mais leve até agora. Por algum motivo não consegui pensar em mais nada e sei que acabou saindo do que deveria, porque de Gore não tem nada, mas... Eu meio que gostei mesmo assim. lol

McCree estava tremendo, as duas mãos pareciam incertas, algo tão raro em um homem conhecido por segurar uma arma como ninguém. O tempo treinando na Blackwatch deveria ter tornado sua alma impenetrável, suas mãos firmes, e ele deveria ser capaz de sobreviver a praticamente qualquer coisa. Mas naquele momento Jesse McCree se sentia como o jovem membro da Deadlock que fora capturado e colocado diante de um Comandante particularmente irritado. O medo que sentia agora não era diferente, porque estava vinculado ao mesmo homem.

Gabriel Reyes, agora conhecido como Reaper. Um homem que Jesse McCree tinha aprendido a respeitar, a temer e a amar, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Um homem cuja notícia da morte o deixara devastado e perdido, ele tinha vagado por muito tempo, bebendo a memória daquele homem, e descobri-lo ainda vivo tinha sido difícil. Não mais difícil do que estar diante dele, cara-a-cara. Ou quase, já que seus olhos encaravam uma máscara branca e inexpressiva.

Peacekeeper estava no chão, assim como as armas infernais de Reaper. Nenhum dos dois tinha necessidade de usar armas agora, estavam sozinhos, e por alguns minutos Talon, Overwatch e o resto do mundo não existia. Eram apenas duas pessoas, mestre e discípulo, tentando entender os caminhos que tinham seguido quando se separaram.

Jesse engoliu em seco enquanto levava as duas mãos para aquela máscara, tocando-a, sentindo o material do qual era feita, sem poder identificar o que era de fato. Algo na textura o fez pensar em ossos e no fundo ele sabia que a possibilidade não era tão improvável, considerando tudo que seus olhos estavam vendo no homem. Ele esperou por qualquer sinal dele de que pudesse ou não prosseguir, algum movimento para se afastar, talvez as mãos dele segurando as suas ou um brilho infernal onde deveriam estar os olhos do mais velho, mas não havia nada. Só escuridão o encarava de volta quando tentava ver os olhos de Reaper. Os olhos de Gabriel.

Reaper não se moveu. Ele não o afastou, não impediu que a máscara fosse retirada, embora fechasse os olhos por um momento. Revelar-se gerava no ceifador um misto de sentimentos, um deles sendo o medo de que McCree se afastasse tão logo visse exatamente o que ele tinha se tornado. Não era nenhum tolo, tinha se olhado no espelho mais de uma vez depois de despertar após sua morte, quebrara espelhos o suficiente por não aguentar o que via, e agora ele temia ver no rosto do cowboy o que vira em si mesmo no espelho.

Mas Jesse não recuou, mesmo que tivesse parado de respirar por instantes. Ele sabia desde o inicio que não deveria esperar algo bom, ninguém usaria uma máscara sem um bom motivo, mas ele sentia o coração se partir com o que estava vendo. Ver um túmulo vazio com o nome de Gabriel Reyes tinha sido difícil, mas o que estava vendo teria sido bem pior em um caixão, provavelmente teria sido um funeral com caixão fechado.

O rosto dele tinha marcas de queimadura, algo que mesmo o processo de destruição e reconstituição constante do corpo dele não conseguia recuperar. Essas partes tinham a cor de músculos expostos, o restante tinha a lividez da morte. Faltava-lhe um pedaço do nariz, de forma que parecia estranhamente pequeno para o rosto dele. O rosto dele parecia mais magro também, um efeito que tornava mais desagradável o fato de ser possível ver o maxilar dele no lado direito, os dentes, cada movimento da língua dentro da boca. Os dentes dele tinham um aspecto amarelado, alguns estavam irregulares, como de alguns pedaços tivessem se quebrado.

Mas foi quando ele abriu os olhos que McCree se sentiu pior, porque ele tinha esperado por olhos que conhecia bem, os olhos que lhe seguiam pelos campos de treinamentos, que lhe diziam tudo sobre o homem. Olhos que podiam fazê-lo se encolher de medo em uma repreensão silenciosa quando fazia algo errado, e que lhe diziam declarações silenciosas quando estavam a sós. Ao invés disso encontrou olhos de um vermelho brilhante e sobrenatural, felinos, a esclera completamente negra. Não era algo agradável de ficar olhando.

Era doloroso. Então ele largou a máscara, deixando-a cair no chão, e tocou os cabelos dele com uma das mãos. Brancos, como os de Jack Morrison tinham ficado com o tempo, mas muito mais bonitos, na opinião de McCree. Estavam longos, eram um tanto ondulados, desarrumados porque certamente não eram mais uma preocupação para o homem. Ele tinha se esquecido há muito tempo o que era qualquer vaidade.

— Sinto muito.

McCree disse em voz baixa, enquanto sentia o mais velho estremecer com seu carinho, como um animal assustado. Sempre tinha sido um homem difícil de se aproximar, mas estava claro naquele momento que ele havia se esquecido do que era qualquer tipo de afeição. Ele tinha se convencido que era um monstro, tinha abraçado o papel, mas para McCree ele não era nada disso. Ele era apenas Gabriel Reyes, um homem atormentado.

Aproximou-se um pouco mais, até sentir o metal que cobria seu peito chocar-se contra os cintos que sustentavam a munição de Reaper, o som metálico sendo o único no ambiente por um momento. Pelo menos até que encarasse os olhos vermelhos e infernais, abrindo sua alma na hora de colar a sua boca contra a do homem mais velho, sem se importar se tinha eterno sabor de sangue, se ao adentrar-lhe com a língua tocaria o espaço onde faltava músculos e pele.

Era um beijo único, um que talvez tivesse deixado alguém de estômago mais sensível incomodado, mas McCree não se importava. Aquele ainda era o homem por quem ele tinha se apaixonado quando jovem, alguém que ele nunca esqueceu e sabia que nunca esqueceria. Sentiu as garras das luvas dele se fechando em sua cintura, um aperto possessivo, um abraço quase sufocante, o sabor de sangue na boca de ambos quando o mais alto mordeu o lábio de Jesse com mais força do que pretendia.

Ao menos isso não tinha mudado, o que permitia McCree sorrir por um momento contra aqueles lábios frios.


End file.
